


bite to break skin (keep the secret)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Femslash February, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, Love Bites, Past Relationship(s), Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the literal sense at least, Becky is easy to bruise.</p><p>Set summer 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bite to break skin (keep the secret)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "6. biting/bruising" for the kinks prompt table at femslash100100 on LiveJournal. [Here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/1205.html) is the table.

Becky is easy to bruise, in the literal sense, at least. Not so much on the inside – she’ll laugh off insults unless they’re about something she really takes to heart and she’ll try her hardest not to let anything people say about her get her down – but that’s what makes it so _sweet_ when Sasha gets to mark her up. When Sasha gets to sink her teeth into the inside of one Becky’s thighs where no-one will be able to see, when she gets to press a mark into the pale skin of Becky’s neck and people _can_ see before the make-up team gets to work with covering it up.

Maybe someone will ask Becky about it – Charlotte or Paige – and Becky will shrug and maybe blush a little (because it’s so _easy_ for Sasha to make her do that, too) and steer the subject of the conversation towards something else, but she’ll _know_.

She’ll know who put it there, know that later on she might be lucky enough to get to feel the scratch of Sasha’s nails on her back or to have another bruise sucked onto the other side of her neck to match the first.

Most of all, she’ll know that she’s not over Sasha.


End file.
